Sewer lines and similar plumbing lines, and other conduits, have access ports or clean out ports. These ports are covered by caps or covers that may be removed for access to the port or clean out. The caps or covers are most commonly fitted by threaded means into an opening that forms the port or clean out. The caps or covers have a square protrusion that extends upwardly from the cap or cover. The square protrusion provides a means to grip the cap or cover, such as with a pipe wrench or channel locks to remove the cap or cover, and gain access to the port or clean out.
The square protrusions of the caps or covers are not of uniform size, and may vary according to the size of the cap or cover for the port or clean out. A wrench having a generally square void therein that will fit over the square protrusion, and which is relatively secure against the square protrusion, can be used to rotate the cap or cover to either remove the cap or cover, or to re-install the cap or cover.
Ports or clean outs for sewer lines are in common use in campgrounds, and in residential and commercial buildings. However, caps or covers for the sewer clean outs are of various sizes. The homeowner, camper or recreational vehicle (RV) owner must be able to remove the caps or covers that are present at the sewer system or dumping station systems. The camper or RV owner needs multiple wrenches, which is not desirable due to the limited space available within the camper or RV, or run the risk that the appropriate size of wrench is not available. Alternatively, the owner must travel with a heavy pipe wrench, which is undesirable for people with small hands. It is very undesirable to be unable to access the sewer system at home, or at a campground or RV park.